Shardak
|birth=0 AYD |death= |hidep= |species=Toa of Aura . |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes=Pale green |skin= |powers=Ability to manipulate the Aura field . |tools=Sword (formerly), Blade of Arcturas |hidec= |era=*Year of Darkness *Great War Era *Imperial Era |affiliation= Arcturas' Toa Team }} '''Shardak' was a male Toa from Xaterex whom the Ix believe is the subject of one of the Infinus Prophecies. Initially created during the Year of Darkness, Shardak played an unknown war in the war that followed and eventually ended up in the Kodax Fells with no memory of the event. Shardak lived with Arcturas and his "sister" Nightshade there, believing he was a Glatorian. Eventually, the Ix discovered their location and sent a large group of Copies of Corpse to eliminate Arcturas for unknown reasons. Shardak survived and escaped, and together with his friend Blast, discovered a subterranean passage beneath their city that eventually led to the Circle. However, they were soon captured by Ix operative Banrax and imprisoned in the Spire. However, soon after, rebel agent Toa Silencer freed him from captivity, and after revealing to Shardak he was a Toa, requested that he join their alliance and be trained by him, an offer Shardak accepted. However, two weeks after his escape, he requested that Silencer help him free Blast from the Spire. Silencer accepted this idea with mixed feelings, eventually agreeing to help him. Silencer sent another agent, the mysterious being Kyhrex, to guide him to the Spire and through the Labyrinth, a maze of tunnels below the Circle that they hoped to flee through. The mission was a success, but cost the life of Barit, a Matoran slave who had befriended Shardak. During the escape, Shardak also learned that his sister Nightshade was an Ix, which upset him greatly. After fleeing the Spire, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex evaded a patrol of Ix and entered the Labyrinth, but were attacked by the Elemental Flareus. Kyhrex narrowly managed to defeat the being by collapsing a massive cavern on top of him, and the three beings fled deeper into the maze of tunnels. However, one day later they were confronted by a patrol of Eliminators, who defeated them. Silencer and his allies Melnox and Ion rescued them before they were killed. Silencer then led them away from the Eliminator guards, but they were confronted by the Fury soon after, along with a massive group of Ix Eliminators. In the battle that followed, Silencer was able to slay the Ix commander, but was forced to sacrifice himself to allow the rest of his allies to escape. Later, as they were about to be attacked by a group of Ix and were cornered against the Grand Abyss, Melnox revealed that it had been Silencer's plan all along for them to enter the Void. Shardak, Kyhrex, Blast, and Ion, realizing they had no other option, lept into the Void after vowing to return one day. Biography Early Life Shardak's early life is largely unknown, but it is known he played a role in the Great War that followed the Year of Darkness, when the Ix took control of Xaterex by unknown means. Shardak eventually ended up in the Kodax Fells with his father Arcturas and sister Nightshade with no memory of these events and believing he was a Glatorian. They wandered in the wilderness before eventually settling down in Intax, fearing the Kodax's tribal violence. They lived there for an undetermined number of years, and Shardak regained full mental capacity and continued training in various fields of study. Eventually, in 175 AYD Shardak and his friend Blast were hunting in the woods beyond Intax, during which a group of Copies of Corpse attacked Arcturas and Nightshade . Shardak and Blast arrived in time to watch Arcturas be brutally slaughtered before his eyes. However, before he died, he urged Shardak to flee. Shardak argued but was then knocked unconscious by a Copy and rescued by Blast . Blast and Shardak soon discovered that the Copies had taken Nightshade with them, and followed their trail into an abandoned outpost, where they found the Copies' trail descended underground. After walking several hours, they found passage into a large Earth Node . Within the Node, Shardak and Blast were attacked by a small group of Lumidrax, who attempted to kill and devour them. They easily managed to overcome the attackers however with help from Shardak's unknown powers in the Aura field. Eventually finding a way to descend into the void, they found the trail of the Copies again, only to be captured by Banrax. . Events in the Circle Banrax then proceeded to take the Toa to the Circle, where they entered the Spire and encountered two Ix. The Ix then forced the two beings under interrogation that knocked Blast out and injured Shardak. . They remained in the Spire's holding cells for an indefinite number of time, and were eventually separated into different cells. . Eventually, Silencer managed to break into the Spire and free the Toa, taking them to one of his safe houses within the Circle. There he explained to Shardak what he knew about the Ix, the Circle, and the aura field, and asked Shardak if he would join them. Shardak eventually accepted the proposal with mixed feelings, and Silencer proceeded to introduce him to Melnox and Ion . ''More soon... The Void An unidentified amount of time later, Shardak awoke in the Void. The Toa was eventually able to find Blast, but both beings were then attacked by Asgard and his minions. After ordering his servants to kill them and steal Shardak's Kanohi, they were rescued by Kyhrex, who killed one of the demons and drove Asgard and his remaining servant off . Personality and traits Shardak's original personality remains unknown, as his memory was wiped either during or before the Great War. However, as a Toa, he was slightly impulsive, rushing into pursuit of the Copies regardless of the danger. Later, he was slightly naive and idealistic. However, he also felt a strong desire to avenge Arcturas, one of the factors that contributed to his to join Silencer. . Powers and abilities Shardak can control the aura field , but it is unknown to what extent. Trivia *While there is a character by the name of Shardak in ''The Eternal Game, it has been confirmed this is non-canon, as Shardak is killed by Antidax during that story. *It is theorized among fans that Shardak is the "Spirit Toa" in the prologue of Into the Darkness. Appearances *''Into the Darkness'' (first appearance) *''The Shadows Coil'' Non-canonical appearances *''The Eternal Game'' Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Arcturas' Toa Team Category:Into the Darkness Characters